


Open Door

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [48]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Numb3rs
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Flirting, Hotels, Mistakes, Nerdiness, Partial Nudity, Wrong room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg opens the wrong door at a hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Door

"Oh my God!"

"I'm sorry."

Greg was red in the face, but he turned around again. He'd gone into the hotel room, using the master pass key, because he thought it was where the body was. He hadn't expected a gorgeous woman in jeans and a bra to be standing there instead of a bled out victim.

"It's...okay." He risked a glance and saw she had a shirt on and was actually smiling at him. "Any reason a cop is breaking into my room?"

"Oh. Um, I'm not a cop. Just a CSI." He blushed again. She had a nice smile. She looked gorgeous. And she wasn't pissed he'd walked in on her changing. This was an interesting new first.

"Well...Sanders?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Amita. From Los Angeles." He thought the name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd heard it before.

"I'm actually Greg, and I'm from San Gabriel."

She looked surprised, and then brightened. "Really? That's a nice place."

"Yeah. Spent a lot of time in Berkley, though."

"What was your major?"

"Chemistry." He tilted his head slightly. "Here on spring break or something?"

"No, actually, the math and science convention downstairs. I'm one of the speakers."

Suddenly why her name seemed familiar jumped out at him. "Dr. Amita Ramanujan, from Cal Sci?"

She nodded. "How did you know who I was?"

"I was supposed to sit in on your lecture tomorrow. And I actually almost went to that school." He shook his head. "But with this case..." He shrugged slightly. "I should probably go find the actual room. My detective is probably getting highly annoyed by now."

She nodded. "I wouldn't want you to lose your job over this," she said.

"Thanks. I kind of like this job."

She started to shut the door, but then paused for a moment. "You know, after the lecture, if you're free..."

"Yeah?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound too eager.

"I could fill you in on what I talked about. Maybe over lunch or dinner."

"Dinner. Even with this case I've got tomorrow evening off. I'm supposed to go to a lecture then, but..."

"You will be at a lecture. Mine...just a few hours later and without anyone else attending."

"So, where should I meet you?"

She grinned at him. "You know which room I'm in. Call up here when you get here." She shut the door and he grinned at the piece of wood with 506 on it. He had to go up one more floor, but he was rather glad he made the mistake he'd made, even if he _was_ going to be the butt of Brass' jokes for a while for entering the wrong room...


End file.
